mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content in MySims (Wii/PC)
See the Development of MySims (Wii/PC). Within the data of MySims is a large amount of unused content leftover from the development period that was never removed from the final build of the game. Unused CAS assets Rosalyn P. Marshall's outfit Rosalyn's outfit originally had a total of four color variations which was later cut down to just one in the final product. Originally there was a black version, a cream version, and a pink version; all of which still have their corresponding data and can be hacked into the final game with ease. All of them were later recycled and used in the Wii version of MySims Party. mysimsmayor1.png mysimsmayor2.png mysimsmayor3.png mysimsmayorcream1.png mysimsmayorcream2.png mysimsmayorcream3.png mysimsmayorpink1.png mysimsmayorpink2.png mysimsmayorpink3.png Beige robe Also unused is a beige colored robe with no known ties or uses for any character in-game. It was later recycled or used in [[MySims Party (Wii)|Wii version of MySims Party]]. mysimsrobe1.png mysimsrobe2.png mysimsrobe3.png Essence Master eyes Eyes meant for use by the Old Essence Master are left in the game's data and can be added back in through hacking. It is a fully complete set with all nine expressions made. These were later recycled and used for Marlon in the sequel, MySims Kingdom on the Wii. Internally they are referred to as (amEyesEssenceMaster). ess3.png ess2.png ess7.png ess5.png ess4.png ess6.png ess1.png ess8.png ess9.png EssenceEyesInGame.png|The eyes added back in CAS. EssenceEyesInWorld.png|The eyes in game in the world. The game stores every possible combination of eye and mouth textures in Face-Baked.package, while the player is in the overworld (I.E. Town Square, Desert, Forest, etc.) when in the overworld the game reads from that package. Since the Essence Master's eyes are not in the package and cannot be loaded properly into the game while in the overworld. Essence Master beard Left in the game is a texture for a white beard, meant for the Old Essence Master. This was later recycled and used for Marlon in the sequel, MySims Kingdom on the Wii. mysimsbeard.png Unused essences Acorn Out of all the unused essences referenced in the game's data only the Acorn as a nearly full set of textures; with a Palette Preview, a texture for the model, and the two patterns exclusive to the essence. mysimsacornpalette.png mysimsacorntexture.png mysimsacornpattern.png mysimsacornpattern2.png Unused relationship book icons There are a total of two unused relationship book icons for Cassandra, and the Old Essence Master. S3 00b2d882 00000000 000000008a3c566a.png Cassandra Relationship.png Unused opening narrative The opening narrative which set up the story when you started a new game went through a visual revision during development with the original visuals left in the final game unused. S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000831c7f8f.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000841c817b.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000831c7f8a.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000811c7ca0.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000821c7e19.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000821c7e1d.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000811c7ca4.png S3 00b2d882 00000000 00000000841c8177.png Unused controls tutorial Originally the game would have explained its controls in a more visual manner as opposed to the final game's prompts. S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000e1202a9c.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000e1202a9e.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000e1202a90.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000fea30eeb.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000fea30ee9.png Early UI Scattered in the game's data is a large set of icons used for an earlier revision of the User Interface, demonstrating a slightly different graphical style than what is seen in the final game. S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000ee8c9d22.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000f66f01f9.png S3_00b2d882_00000000_00000000847481e1.png Placeholder textures Also left in the game is a plethora of simple textures used as placeholders for various essences and other functions in development until the final icon was created. Interestingly there are many placeholders for essences that were cut during development. mysimscakechoco.png MysimsChesspiece.png mysimscutedoll.png mysimscrayonpurple.png mysimsgems.png mysimsgreenapple.png mysimsbooks.png mysimsbrass.png mysimsdice.png mysimsdisco.png mysimsflashcard.png mysimshedgehog.png mysimslace.png mysimsmoonflower.png mysimssportscard.png mysimstarot.png mysimsvalentine.png mysismtiara.png Wii leftovers Exclusive only to the Windows PC version of the game is a large set of leftovers from the Wii version in the game left during the porting process. mysimsa.png mysimsb.png mysimsplusicon.png mysimsminus.png mysims1.png mysims2.png mysimsc.png mysimszed.png mysimsbatterylow.png mysimsnunchuck.png Category:MySims Game Aspects